1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which are used to cut lengths of motion picture film in the widthwise direction so that appropriate segments of film can be spliced together to form a completed motion picture film story. The film cutter with which the present invention is concerned is used to cut lengths of original motion picture film negative to produce the master from which duplicates will subsequently be made.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All negative film cuts made for the purpose of conforming the original camera negative to the final edited copy of a motion picture film are conventionally and currently made through the center of a frame of negative footage. In order not to destroy valuable negative footage, it is advantageous to cut the negative directly between adjacent frames of film. Negative cutting in the prior art provides primarily for cutting through the center of frames.